Dahmaroc
Dahmaroc was a mighty mage of the Second Age. Back then, runes were in short supply as the only ones available were the ones which Guthix had created. It is said he was cursed and turned into stone while fighting for more runes. According to the archaeologists of the Varrock Museum, he was doomed to spend all eternity with the thing he loved most. According to Auron Ithell, the similarly cursed mage Rhiannon was cursed during a fight with "a boy", after a heated argument over their use of runes. This lead to both Rhiannon and the boy being cursed, with the boy being turned to rock and Rhiannon being turned into gold instead. The boy in this tale bears similarities to Dahmaroc, a mage from the Second Age, whereas Rhiannon is supposedly from the Fourth. However, due to the invention of Runecrafting it is unlikely Rhiannon was fighting over runes in the Fourth Age. The examine text of a fully completed Statue of Rhiannon states Rhiannon to be from the Second Age. His statue eroded and broke down into many strange rocks that spread across Gielinor (Shattered Heart Distractions and Diversions). Thousands of years later, in the Fifth Age, many adventurers discovered the pieces and brought them to the Varrock Museum for experience on the skill that was being trained when the pieces were found. When the piece of rock found is examined, it says something along the lines of "A rock found while (varying per skill)". You must use two rocks from each skill (Agility, Cooking, Construction, Crafting, Farming, Fletching, Fishing, Firemaking, Herblore, Hunting, Mining, Runecrafting, Smithing, Thieving, and Woodcutting) in order to finish the statue. Once the statue is completed, a short cutscene plays and the statue shatters. The archaeologists will say they studied the statue as you had been building it and were able to make a replica of one of the statue's pieces for you. They also say you could use the pieces to make your own statue at the Study in your house. You must complete the statue 30 times to get the full reward. The statue can only be completed once a week. 30 statues will take 900 stones to complete. Dahmaroc is said to have enchanted the Completionist Cape. Obtaining the stones Agility: Completion of the following courses: *Tree Gnome Stronghold agility course (basic or advanced). *Agility Pyramid course. *Barbarian Outpost course (basic or advanced). *Ape Atoll agility course. *Wilderness agility course. *Werewolf agility course *Bandos Throne Room course. *Dorgesh-Kaan agility course. *Brimhaven Agility Arena (one chance per 10 tickets) * Hefin Agility Course Cooking: Cooking raw consumables. Construction: Constructing items or making flatpacks at a Workbench. Crafting: Making gold jewellery; making items from leather or dragonhide; melting or blowing glass; making urns; playing the harps in Prifddinas. Farming: Harvesting vegetables, hops, herbs or flowers. Planting and watering also can give strange rocks. Fletching: Making unstrung bows or crossbow stocks. Fishing: Fishing with any net or cage or by bait, fly, or barehand fishing. Firemaking: Lighting a fire using any logs and a tinderbox, or adding logs to an existing bonfire. Herblore: Cleaning herbs; Combining unfinished potions with secondary ingredients, not including barbarian mixes. Hunter: Tracking; checking box and deadfall traps; practising falconry. Mining: Mining ore, coal, clay, pure essence or stone, including red sandstone and granite. Runecrafting: Crafting runes, including within the Runespan. Smithing: Smelting normal ores; smithing items from normal ores. Thieving: Picking pockets, stealing from stalls. Woodcutting: Cutting any wood or ivy; training at the sawmill. The "Shattered Heart" newsletter says little about Dahmaroc. All it says is: "You can also learn something of Dahmaroc, a Second Age mage who was cursed in a battle over the limited supply of runes in those dark times. With diligent study, this could lead to another reward, this one of more solid and permanent construction..." Category:Distractions and Diversions Category:Legendary characters